


Planning Ahead

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [46]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Oz, Glyn, Mals and Darling plan for xmas, kinda





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long, these are just becoming harder and harder to write and I really have no idea why. Still if you all wanna keep reading I'll keep turning them out until my fingers drop off. Happy Holidays.

“So what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Mals asks them one day, hanging half off her bunk like a child in her boredom. Darling mumbles something into his pillow, face down on his bed and exhausted from the laps Oz had made him run after learning first-hand that you don’t bet on a sparring match against someone who can see the outcome before it’s happened. Glynda smiles and sets her book down.  
“I’ll be going home, it will be nice to see my family again, especially my sister, it has been rather too long since we’ve seen her.” Mals grinned

 

“Cool! Oh and can you take pictures of her weapon’s for me? I’ve always wanted to see Goodwitch family weapons but yours is so boring” Glynda raised a delicate eyebrow, but Mals refused to be cowed.  
“Come on Glyn, it’s a riding crop, how boring can you get? At least Ozzie’s cane has some mechanism, even if he won’t tell me what it does.” She pouted quite heavily. Oz looked over from his seat by the window, watching the snow fall outside on academy grounds.

 

“What my cane does is my business alone, just as your real first name is yours.” Mals glared at him, murder in her eyes at the hint of her hated first name.  
“Don’t you dare” she growled, with an undercurrent of ‘if you so much as think about it I will make a picture frame from your ribcage’ Oz held up his hands in surrender, twirling his cane around on his fingers before throwing it to her.  
“If you really want to know, then you can open it up, just don’t lose the screws” he paused “or any other bits.”

 

Instantly Mals’ whole demeanour changed and she leapt down from her bed, almost kicking Glynda in the face as she rushed over to give Oz a fast hug before speeding away to the weapons shop.  
“Merry Christmas” he deadpanned as she sped away, already far out of earshot. Glynda looked at him oddly, before questioning his wisdom in allowing Mals to look at a possible method of time travel. Oz smiled.  
“Mals is a gifted weapons tech, and will no doubt instantly recognise and disassemble and most likely improve my shield technology. She has not, however, a slightest clue as to the area of Horology.”

 

Glyn glanced at Darling and confirmed he was sleeping. Before turning to Oz in surprise.  
“It’s a clock? Really?” In reply, Oz merely pulled his pocketwatch from an inside pocket and dangled the chain from his fingers with smirk. Glyn smiled and crossed to the kettle to make tea. On balance, she thought, this would probably be a good Christmas


End file.
